


The new boss

by Lenatoutcourt



Series: The new boss [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Cocky Ian Gallagher, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Jealous Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Married Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-08-10 00:29:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20126365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenatoutcourt/pseuds/Lenatoutcourt
Summary: Mickey is fed up, everyone seems to have only one topic of discussion, their new superior, the seductive Ian Gallagher.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for your help Michelle ღゝ◡╹)ノ♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Russian version : https://ficbook.net/readfic/8605965

"Could I have everyone's attention please?"

The director's voice echoed in the open space so far very quiet. Everyone had already drunk their first coffee in the morning and was still focused on work for the moment.

It was not always so, but it was rare that employees were already dispelled so early in the morning.

Mickey, like everyone else, looked up from his screen to look at his boss and whoever was next to him.

"I would like to introduce you to Ian who will be working with us from today. He will be in charge of your schedules. Thank you for welcoming him as he should. "

Mickey looked down as soon as his boss gave Ian the floor.

His colleague at the office next to his office moved closer and asked quietly.

"What do you think of this guy? Hot, right? "

"I thought you were married," said Mickey.

"Being married doesn't stop me from enjoying what the world offers me to watch," she announced without embarrassment before repeating her question.

Mickey just grunted and gently pushed her back to her desk.

Less than 10 minutes later he was called into the office of their new superior.

He quickly noticed by returning to sit in his place that all eyes were on him and that several of his colleagues were already whispering.

"You're all going to see him, assholes. New boss, new issues… Fucking Gallagher!" Mickey growled, taking his phone out of his pocket and trying to forget the presence of his colleagues by focusing on the message he was composing.

  


*-*-*

"Do you think he's single?" Maria asked, sitting down at their table for lunch.

Her eyes were on Ian, who could not escape the invitation of the big boss who was now sitting next to him.

"No, he's married. You didn't notice his alliance when you were in his office?" Stephen asked.

"Believe me I was too busy thinking about anything else when he called me in his office, I didn't think for a second to look at his hands," Announced Maria without any trouble.

"But imagine if his dick isn't big enough or if it works badly! You have to know if his hands are big enough..." Stephan explained.

Mickey nearly choked on his sandwich as he heard his colleague talking about their new boss.

Astonishing Maria also seemed shocked, but obviously not for the same reasons.

"No chance for this guy to have this kind of issue. I'm sure I could ride him for hours- "

"As if he could be interested in you," Affirmed Stephan amused.

"Because you think he'll be more interested in you?" She asked visibly upset.

"I thought we had already established that he was married?!?" Mickey growled, immediately regretting the volume of his voice.

He had spoken without thinking and for a moment the gaze of Ian and all the people sitting next to him had turned to him.

"Calm down Mickey ..." Maria ordered gently once the attention around them stopped.

"Everyone isn't as monogamous as you are. We know that you are 100% faithful to your husband but that doesn't mean that everyone is. We can still see if Ian is open to opportunities ... "

Mickey carried his bottle of water to his lips to try to quell swear words that could come out of his mouth any time.

Stephen regularly enjoyed his inability to watch men other than his husband.

A husband whom none of his colleagues had met.

And to believe all the lecherous glances that his colleagues threw at Ian while he was married, Mickey no longer doubted his choice to have always wanted to separate his work and his private life.

  


*-*-*

Even if Mickey had managed to calm down at work he definitely hated this day.

All eyes were on the new boss and it seemed he and his fucking awesome body was also the only subject of discussion that his colleagues had managed to find today.

He threw his coat on the floor and lay down on the couch.

"Take off your shoes! You're going to ruin the couch, "he heard from the kitchen.

"Don't care!" Mickey grumbled, his face buried in the cushions.

"Mickey!"

Mickey wanted to answer, but he felt his foot pulled back and his shoe pulled off.

"Ian!" Mickey grunted, turning to face him.

Ian stared at him for a moment before asking him again to take off his shoes.

Mickey obeyed grumbling but without leaving the sofa.

"What's going on?" Ian asked, nodding.

"What going on? Really? Do you want me to tell you what's going on? "

"Yes, really Mickey," Ian said without losing his composure.

"It going on that my husband has accepted a job in the same company as me, and even worse in the same service as me and that everyone has talked about him all day. All the women were waiting for only one thing, to be called in your office."

"It's your fault! If you didn't send me that text- "

"How'd you want me to explain them otherwise?" Mickey cut him off before adding.

"Did you want me to explain to them that my husband wanted to see me in his office and that he had trouble waiting for more than 10 minutes before calling me to come?"

Ian pouted a satisfied face before affirming.

"It wouldn't bother me ... It's you who doesn't want to tell anyone about us."

"Well, I changed my mind! Tomorrow I tell them everything! And you don't bring any woman in your office anymore, "Mickey ordered, pointing at Ian.

"Let me remind you that I'm gay Mickey ... and you're the more aware of this fact." Ian amused himself.

"You don't bring any more women or men into your office," Mickey ordered again, glaring at Ian.

Ian leaned over and put his hands on each side of Mickey before stopping a few inches from his lips.

"And is there an exception for my husband? He's pretty jealous and I think he'll want to come to see me in my office... "

"Yes ... he has the right," said Mickey before grabbing his arms around Ian's neck and drawing him to him for a kiss.

"I will not let anyone rob my husband," Mickey said against Ian's mouth.

"I love you, my jealous husband ..." Ian said before kissing Mickey again.

"Remind me why I accepted that you work in the same company as me..." Mickey grumbled.

"Because you can't refuse me anything." Ian affirmed amused before kissing his jealous husband.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey struggles to hear all his colleagues fantasize about his husband in front of him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to Mrsz0905 for her help ღゝ◡╹)ノ♡

Mickey hardly emerged from sleep.

The sun's rays passing through the curtains and his alarm were gradually pulling him away from sleep, but he had no desire to leave his bed.

He put his hand on the pillow next to him before finally straightening up. Ian was no longer lying by his side.

He quickly got out of bed before heading for the kitchen, without even bothering to put on boxers.

He knew that Ian would not be disturbed by his Adam outfit and that their old neighbor whose window looked out on their kitchen generally enjoyed this kind of show.

"Why are you already awake?" Mickey asked, hugging Ian from behind.

The latter slowly turned to him without forcing Mickey to let him go. He smiled softly and explained.

"I have a meeting this morning and I can't be late."

"How can you already have a meeting when it's been a day since you were hired?" Mickey grumbled, hugging Ian.

"I'm indispensable." Ian affirmed with a smirk.

Mickey pulled away enough to meet Ian's gaze and ask with the most sexiest voice he can produce.

"As my new boss, can't you afford me to stay at home today? I really want to sleep ... "

"Do you think I'll let you stay here alone while I'm going to work? As your superior, I order you to stay at work as long as I do. I want to keep you as close to me as possible. "

"Dictator!" Mickey growled, gently banging Ian's shoulder with his fist.

Ian put his lips on Mickey's neck before whispering in his ear.

"Admit it, you like it when I act like that..."

Mickey chose not to answer and merely displayed a sulky pout in the hope of changing Ian's mind.

"And anyway, didn't you want to talk about us to everybody today?" Ian asked, arching an eyebrow.

Mickey grumbled and pulled away from his husband before heading back to the room under Ian's amused gaze.

*-*-*

Even though telling everyone the truth was his idea, Mickey was in no hurry to do it.

He hated seeing all his colleagues talking about Ian in front of him, but he had reason to not tell them about Ian earlier.

He didn't hide the fact of being gay or being married because in his eyes there was absolutely nothing shameful about it and he didn't want to hide who he was anymore.

However, he knew how his colleagues were and he knew that if he introduced them to Ian he would give them access to a whole new section of his private life.

He walked the path that separated him from the station closest to their home wondering why his husband was so handsome and always attract everybody around him.

He was sure if Ian was less handsome none of his colleagues would not have pissed him at this point.

Now that he had told Ian that he was going to tell all the truth he couldn't go back.

Too focused on his thinking Mickey didn't pay attention to the suitcase that a woman next to him trailed behind her.

He tangled his feet and fell all the way to the floor.

Before he finished listing all the curses he knew, the young woman had disappeared, probably too eager to avoid the consequences of her clumsiness.

Mickey glared at the passers-by, cast a few black looks and middle fingers to the unfortunate people who met his gaze before disappearing into the first car at his disposal.

His fall hadn't improved his mood. His hands were scratched and his clothes covered with dust.

He had never been very attached to his appearance, but the idea of going to work like that wasn't very motivating.

He buried his hands in his pockets and let out a huge swear from his mouth as his fingers caressed the screen of his phone.

He didn't need to be a specialist to realize that the device was now out of order. That finished to ruin a day that was already starting very badly.

The desire of murder that he felt when he arrived at work did not motivate him to get closer to his colleagues to participate in their conversation.

He wanted only one thing, go home with his husband and never leave their bed until the world had exploded.

However, he couldn't help but turn his head towards his colleagues on hearing their conversation.

"I bet $ 20 that he buy me a coffee by the end of the day."

"A coffee is too low as stakes. I bet he invites me to have a drink before the end of the week. "

"You still think Santa exist? Stop dreaming. Why would he invite you?"

"Because I wear this." One of Mickey's colleagues answered, leaning forward with her arms outstretched in front of her to bring out her titts.

"We don't even know if he's straight! I bet he's gay, "said the man in front of her, rolling his eyes.

"Who are you talking about?" Mickey asked, afraid to already know the answer.

"Ian. We bet on whoever will be the first to catch him in his nets. " The young man answered in front of him, a big smile lighting up his face.

"He's married," growled Mickey.

His colleagues looked at him astonished before one of them simply asked.

"And?"

Mickey felt anger rising in him, how dare they speak so of his husband as if it were a lot of raffles. He couldn't support more and declared brutally.

"And he is my fucking husband!"

His statement didn't have the expected result.

While expecting to see astonishing faces and hear excuses, his colleagues burst out laughing one after another as if Mickey had just made the best joke in the world.

"Why are you laughing!?! He's my husband! "Mickey growled.

"Okay! Okay! Quiet! "Gently ordered a young woman in front of him before returning to him and explaining.

"If he's really your ... husband-"

"He is!" Mickey said again, cutting her off.

"If he's your husband, you probably have some proof ..." she stated, obviously ready to wait until Mickey proves what he was saying.

Mickey thrust his hand into his pocket to take out his phone before remembering that it was useless.

"I broke my phone this morning ..." he said, sighing.

"Mickey ... I don't know why you want to lie about this, but next time try to tell something more realistic. We know you're a good guy, and we like you all a lot, but this guy is clearly out of reach for you. "

Mickey felt his fists clench as he heard his colleague's affirmation.

"Do you think I'm not good enough for him?" He questioned.

"That's not what we said. You're a great guy, but this guy could have anyone on this planet. What would make him choose you? "Asked a colleague.

Mickey stopped moving for a moment. Although he did not really like the way his colleagues presented the situation, the question had the merit of being asked.

He smiled tenderly remembering that contrary to what they all seemed to think, he was enough for Ian, he was the one Ian had chosen, the one he loved...

He was drawn from his thoughts by footsteps advancing towards them.

Looking up, he spotted Ian with their CEO and her secretary.

Before anyone could open his mouth Mickey walked over to Ian, gripped him by the collar and kissed him passionately.

Ian let himself go and put his hands on his hips.

"I'm always disturbed by the idea that you're both married," said their CEO, laughing heartily before adding.

"You are lucky Milkovich to have such an amazing husband."

"I'm the lucky one," Ian said with a smile.

"I offer you a coffee?" Ian asked, intertwining his fingers with Mickey's.

Mickey accepted immediately, happy to find a way to get away from this crowd.

He glanced at his colleagues and smiled as he noticed the expression on their faces. Surely they would need a moment to get back from this news.

"You regret telling them?" Ian asked once sure that no one could hear them.

"No ... at least they'll think twice about getting close to you." Affirmed Mickey before biting his lower lip.

"They can try if they dare, the only one that matters is you ..." Ian promised.

He leaned over to put a soft kiss on Mickey's lips before he smiled again.

"I wonder if the boss would agree to change your job and make you become my secretary." Ian said with a laugh.

"Fuck you! I'm not a secretary! And then what else? You think I'm gonna wear mini-skirts and bring you coffee in your office?" Mickey growled, pretending to be annoyed by the proposal.

Ian pulled away from him and scanned him before confessing.

"The proposal is tempting, you really have very beautiful legs ..."

Mickey sent his fist to meet Ian's shoulder, giving him a small growl of pain, followed by a laugh.

Ian gently put his arms around Mickey's waist before pulling him to him and whispering against his mouth.

"I love you my husband."

"Me too moron of husband." Affirmed Mickey before kissing him.


End file.
